Blurred Lines
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Ron goes to Oliver for a pretend boyfriend and the feelings become more than just pretend.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 780

Title: Blurred Lines

* * *

"I don't even love you!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Oh come on Ronald, of course you are jealous," Hermione responded, rolling her eyes at him.

"Am not, I'm gay," he said. Hermione just laughed at him, and walked off without another word.

"What in Morgana's name am I going to do now?" Ron asked, turning to Harry who was watching the entire exchange bemused.

"Don't ask me, I'm taken," Harry grinned cheekily.

"Oh shut up Harry, you know I want her, it's just pretend," the redhead said blushing.

"I heard Oliver is single," Harry teased.

"Really? Thanks mate!" Ron said and rushed out of the Gryffindor common room to go and find Oliver Wood. They knew their Quidditch captain was gay, perhaps he would help him out.

* * *

Oliver was on the Quidditch pitch when Ron approached him.

"Hey, Ron, what's the rush?" Oliver smiled at Ron. He was definitely the perfect candidate, he was the most handsome eligible man in the entire school.

"I was looking for you," Ron said, coming to a halt.

"Well, here I am," he grinned, using his hands to gesture widely.

"So I need a favour…" Ron started.

The discussion between Ron and Oliver took a long time, and the sun was high in the sky before Oliver decided he would agree to the very strange request of pretending to date his teammate.

"What if someone else finds out and it comes back to bite me?" Oliver asked.

"Please!" Ron begged. "You are perfect, you are the most attractive man in the school."

Oliver's cheeks coloured before he said, "Well alright then."

* * *

The next few days was a flurry of emotions, Ron was sitting at the table with Oliver when Hermione arrived at breakfast.

"What's this?" she asked, glancing between them. She had heard rumours of course, but until now she had still suspected Oliver might be straight, and believed Ron was lying.

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind, I asked Ron to be my boyfriend and he said yes," Oliver said, taking Ron's hand.

"Oh stop it," she said. "You're bluffing, both of you."

Ron could tell this wasn't convincing enough, she didn't believe this was real. He looked at Oliver with a clear desperation, and Oliver leaned over and kissed him. Ron didn't know how to react, but he relented without thinking about it.

"Okay, fine, you are a couple," Hermione muttered. It felt like seconds but Ron knew they kissed for at least a minute. Ron refused to admit how much he enjoyed it. He always thought he was straight up until those blissful seconds when their lips touched. She left, and Ron heard Harry wolf-whistle.

"Would you two get a room?" Harry teased, and Ron blushed. It was clear from the look on Oliver's face he was wondering about something, but he didn't mention it.

* * *

A month later the two of them showed no signs of stopping, the ruse had turned into something real, and Ron was reluctant for the relationship to end. He knew he had to tell the truth at some point, and then it would all be over. The hand-holding, whispered conversations, and the kissing, the kissing was probably the thing he would miss most of all. Ron and Oliver were having a walk by the lake, and Ron realised it was time to admit the truth, but first he wanted one last kiss.

He pulled Oliver in boldly, and kissed him passionately, his breathing was heavy when they parted,

"What was that about?" Oliver asked with a grin. He could probably tell from the serious look on Ron's face that something was going on, because the smile Ron came to love had disappeared

"I think we should talk," Ron said, gesturing for them to sit down on the grass.

Oliver simply nodded.

"So, the good news is that Hermione is now convinced that I'm not in love with her," Ron said. "But…"

"So there is no need to carry on with this?" Oliver jumped in. "After all, it was always all about her, wasn't it? You aren't even gay…"

"Oliver, shut up and listen," Ron said, putting a freckled hand over Oliver's mouth. "But, I am over her, I am in love with someone else." He could see the confusion in Oliver's eyes. Instead of speaking, Ron removed his hand from over the man's mouth and moved in to kiss him again. When Oliver pulled away Ron grinned at him.

"So, I think I'm in love with you," he said. Oliver's smile went so wide it filled his entire face.

"Good," Oliver said, pulling him in again, passion was definitely not something that was lacking in this relationship.


End file.
